Problem: $\left(3x + 6\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(3x + 6\right)\left(3x + 6\right)$ $= 3x \cdot \left(3x + 6\right) + 6 \cdot \left(3x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( 18x + 18x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + 36x + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + 36x + 36$